Protein formulations, which are free of stabilizing proteins are known in the art. WO 2006/020208 relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising Botulinum toxin and a non-proteinaceous stabilizing agent, which retains the activity of the Botulinum toxin in an aqueous solution.
WO 2006/005910 relates to solid or liquid pharmaceutical compositions comprising Botulinum toxin complex or high purity Botulinum toxin and a surfactant. A maximum of six months stability at 23° C. to 27° C. is reported therein.
WO 2007/041664 relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising a Botulinum toxin and a polyvinylpyrollidone (PVP) and optionally a disaccharide.
WO 2004/006954 relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising a stabilized Botulinum toxin and at least one enhancing agent for facilitating transdermal delivery of the Botulinum toxin into a human patient by enhancing the permeability of the patient's skin.
WO 01/58472 discloses a pharmaceutical composition suitable for injection into a human patient, comprising a Botulinum toxin and a polysaccharide. It also discloses a pharmaceutical composition comprising a neurotoxin and hydroxyethyl starch.
WO 2006/079722 relates to the use of liquid compositions for implementing the method of freeze-drying proteins, to stabilize said proteins, said compositions comprising; a filler agent having a collapse temperature between −18° C. and 0° C., a stabilizer, a buffer solution, and, as the case may be, a nonionic surfactant.